Blossoms in Thunder
by skyward takeo
Summary: Makoto's favorite flower, Sasanqua reminds her a lot about the older senpai who broke her heart. Now she meets him again in surprise. How Mokoto will deal with him now? Especially with her feelings of an old love. *One-shot story only*


**Blossoms in Thunder**

A blond hair boy in Moto Azabu Junior High school uniform gets off the bus station.

"It looks like I have been away for long time" He said. "I suddenly missed this place"

Meanwhile, Makoto visits a plant shop to see new breeds of plants that she can buy. The shopkeeper points her to the new ones. Makoto went to the stand as she browses around; one plant with large and brightly pink flowers caught her attention suddenly.

"Sasanqua!" Makoto says. "This is..."

"'Oh, we sell Sasanquas now" The storekeeper says. "It's the first time we sell these plants. It is just newly delivered. I will give you discount if you take one since you frequently buys to our shop"

"Thank you... These are my favorite flowers!" Makoto says. "It reminds me a lot of memories too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi was alone in the park. Pondering.

"A problem that hides in your heart is seen through your eyes" A girls with a light blue dress with a long hair tied in a ponytail says in front of Usagi. Usagi looked up at her she felt a warm feeling.

"I see in your eyes... a problem is bothering you. It is coming from your heart." The girl says. Usag ask who is she.

"Harumi Chiba" She extends her hand to Usagi.

Chiba. Usagi thinks. Strange, she has Mamoru's same surname. They could be distant relative.

"Usagi Tsukino! Hehe..." She shakes her hand. But as soon as she felt her skin to the girl, she felt an intense warm feeling from her. "Oh is this the aura energy of this person" She thinks. "I wonder who she really is..."

"Usagi Tsukino, but my friends call me Usagi". She says. "So you predict I have a problem..."

"Ms. Tsukino, it is seen clearly in your eyes." Harumi says.

"Honestly, I am worrying about my boyfriend, Mamoru. I know he is not feeling well" Usagi explains. "Yet he hides it to me. I know, I know... He just doesn't show it. But I know he is in pain."

"The best that you can do is to hope that all things will go right" Harumi says as she tosses her long light blue hair. "Try to persuade him that he can trust you. If he's in a hard situation a sparkle of hope that you can give to him may strengthen him."

"Actually I am new to the town" Harumi continues. "I am frequently travel and its my first time to be in this place. I am not familiar here since I just move from Okinawa. Ms. Tsukino could you helped me?"

"Ahaha.. Please stop calling me Ms. Tsukino" Usagi replies. "Just call me Usagi! Just like my friends calls me."

"Ok, Ms. Tsuki-" Harumi giggles decently. "I mean, Usagi..."

"Hehe.." Usagi thinks Harumi is like a princess and very feminine in every move. "Come, I will show you around. You have a nice dress. Did you come from a wealthy family or is it the latest fashion trend nowadays?" She asked as Harumi giggles. The two walked together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto went home to her apartment carrying a Sasanqua in a pot. She left the pot in a corner. "It has been hard to live alone" She thinks. "That's why I am grateful to meet friends here" She then stares to the Sasanqua in the corner of her room.

*Flashback*

_A tall boy gives a Sasanqua flower to Makoto. She happily receives it. The moment she take it in her hand she blushes._

"Beautiful Sasanquas..." Makoto says. "But it suddenly brings back strong memories of the past... I know it has been long ago. And I have to forget it... But seeing again this flower brings back a memory of my first love. The first boy I love... but also the first boy who broke my heart." She begins to have teary eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi and her new friend, Harumi meets Ami, Rei and Minako at Crown Game Center. Usagi introduces Harumi to them. Rei had a strange feeling to Harumi who smiles to them. Rei become suspicious to Harumi. Minako notices a huge billboard of rising model Misami Fujita outside the buildings. She informs them that Chizu has just been inthe modeling recently and became so popular already that appeared innumerous commercials, ads, and fashion magazines.

"How I wish I could wear those clothes she endorses..." Usagi says.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto was walking toward the Crown Game Center to meet Usagi's company when she was surprise to see Asanuma Ittou.

"Asanuma!"

"Makoto! I'm glad tosee you. ! It has been a while" Asanuma says. "How are you?"

"I'm fine". Makoto reply. "How's Moto Azabu High? I guess you are studying hard. What brought you here?"

"I have been in a seminar for 2 weeks in Kawaguchi" Asanuma says.

"Oh, the old place I used to stay before" Makoto says.

"Really"

"I used to go to a school there before I move here in Juuban High"

They started to walk together. Asanuma tells Makoto that he is with a friend he met in Kawaguchi living in their house for a while because he wants to see his place while on school week break. "Oh, he is waitng there. I want you to meet him"

A tall boy with dark blond hair and brown eyes is leaning on his back ina post. He notices the two and goes to them.

Asanuma says."Makoto, I want you to mee..."

"Huh!" Makoto gasped. "Junichiro!?"

"Makoto!?"

Asanuma was puzzled. "You know... Junichiro Shimada? You know each other?"

"How I can forget him..." Makoto says then she said her friends are waiting for her at the game center and she hopes to see Asanuma again. She then runs away and pass Junichiro.

"What did just happen to Makoto?" Asanuma ask. "She don't look fine"

"Makoto..." Junichiro whispers. "That girl..."

_____________________________________________

Meanwhile, Makoto meet Usagi and Harumi at the Crown Game Center. She learned that the other girls were invited by Minako to see the new clothes endorsed by model Chizu Fujita at the mall. Usagi said that they will follow them. She introduces Makoto to Harumi who smiles at her.

"You seem to be in sorrow. Did you cry?" Harumi asked.

Makoto was surprised as if Harumi reads her emotions. Usagi was curious what happened to Makoto.

"Umm... nothing! I'm not feeling well, maybe I'll just go home" Makoto replied and suddenly goes away.

Harumi says that Makoto seems depress. Usagi says that she must have been tired from school and that she was living alone. "Odd... Makoto seems different today." Usagi thinks.

_____________________________________________

Makoto went to a botanical garden. As she goes around the garden, she saw pink Sasanquas. She stares at it.

_A tall boy gives a Sasanqua flower to Makoto. She happily receives it. The moment she take it in her hand she blushes._

Everytime I see Sansanqua, I remember my first love. Makoto thought. To experience love for the first time is a wonderful experience. Everyday is a happy day. Sometimes it makes me sleepless at night. I always have the energy to go to school. But the first love is also my first broken love.

She picks up the flower. "I thought I'm already over it when I transfer here in Juuban. Everything is fine. Until today… my hurt feelings resurfaces again…. Until Junichiro-sempai shows up today…"

*Flashback*

Makoto hits the ball during a play at the gym. One of the girls in brown skirt uniform pats her back and comments how she improve a lot since joining the sports club. She was then introduced to a tall boy with a dark blonde hair – Junichiro Shimada.

"Hi! I'm glad to meet you. I hope we can be good friends" Junichiro greets as he extends a hand to Makoto.

Makoto shakes his hands as she cannot take away a stare at him. Junichiro and Makoto became close friends because of the Sports Club. They spent sometime together and even help each other on their class assignments. Junichiro is a senior to Makoto, so she call him Junichiro-sempai. It did not hinder them to become close to each other as they easily become friends.

"Charan!!!" Makoto presents delicious lunch food she cooked to Junichiro.

"Wow it smells and looks good to eat!" Junichiro says. Makoto gave it to Junichiro who asks her what she will eat.

"I have made another one for me!" Makoto showed it.

"Makoto this is delicious! Thanks!" Junichiro says he bites a shrimp on the chopstick. Makoto smiled and eat too.

******

Junichiro is a kind friend. Makoto thinks. I admire all the wonderful traits in him. I thought it was all friendship all along. Until I realize I am doing an unrequited love…

*Flashback*

Makoto was sitting in a hill under the shade of a tree. She was writing letters on a paper when a shadow blocks her lights.

A tall boy gives a Sasanqua flower to Makoto. She happily receives it. The moment she take it in her hand she blushes. It was Junichiro.

"Oh, Junichiro…" Makoto says. "Its beautiful!"

"It is a Sasanqua" Junichiro says. "It it fits to your personality… bright.. but very strong and compassionate"

"Thank you"

"Actually I am going to ask a favor to you. I think you can help me."

"Say it" Makoto says as she looks at the details of the flower. "Anything that I can do"

"Could you help me be introduce to Misami?" Junichiro ask. "I know you are very close together. I like her. I don't know how to know her if its not through you."

_It was that day that crashes my world. A revelation that I won't forget. I thought he would confess his feelings for me… I expected too much. But I cannot hate him for that for I love him._

Makoto crumples the letter she is suppose to give to Junichiro. _Misami is a close friend of mine too. I know she like Junichiro too. She confided t to me. And she wants to know him too. I expected Junichiro will choose me as I feel I am closer to him. We both like the same boy but Junichiro did not choose me._

The Sansanqua flower roll down the hill and blown by the wind away

******

____________________________________________

The Inner senshi were at the mall. Minako told them that Chizu Fujita will have an autograph signing there and they want to see her personally. Usagi agrees. But Rei and Ami were more interested in clothes instead than chasing the model.

"Hey girls, there's Chizu!" Minako rushes to the crowd along with Usagi. "I want to see her and have her autograph!"

Rei, Ami and Makoto followed. "I cannot see her" Ami says. "Oh, there…"

The orange hair model was gladly signing autographs in her pictures. Usagi and Minako was starstrucked in front of her. Then Makoto notices Asanuma among the crowd. Rei and Ami get closer and was lagging behind. Suddenly, a hand grabs her wrist. Makoto turns around to see who it was.

"Juni-?"

He pulls her away from the crowd.

____________________________________________

Junichiro and Makoto were in a coffee shop.

"So tell me? Am I the reason why you suddenly left the school?" Junichiro asked. Makoto did not reply. She just hold her coffee cup.

"I am surprise when you suddenly leave. I never heard any of you since then. You left a lot in the school… I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't only you why I left. Yes, I want to forget you and everything about the school. I want to forget my broken heart. But I feel I needed to. Somehow, a part of me carries me to go to this place." Makoto replied. "And now you suddenly showed up"

_____________________________________________

Meanwhile. Asanuma gets an autograph from Chizu. He was glad to receive it.

"Join in our game later. The winner will get a chance to have a date with me" Chizu invites then winks at him.

Asanuma was starstruck and agreed to join. Usagi notices him and greets him. Rei notices Makoto's absence. Later, the Inner senshi walk by the coffee shop and sees Makoto with Junichiro.

"She didn't say that she has a date today." Minako says.

"The boy… he look like Motoki" Usagi says. Rei tells them that could it be the boy Makoto was talking about before who broke her heart. Suddenly they saw Asanuma rushing inside the coffee shop and goes to them.

______________________________________________

Asanuma greets Makoto and Junichiro. He comments that they are good paired together. But Asanuma says that Junichiro has won the date prize for model Chizu. Junichiro was puzzled. Asanuma says he joined the contest but he uses Junichiro's name so he can't claim the date prize. Junichiro hesitate to go on the date but Asanuma begs him to meet Chizu.

Chizu was dropped by the vehicle to an office. One of the assistant reminds her of the prize date with a fan later. She agreed to be pick up at 5pm. She went inside the building and proceed to a door that has stairs that leads to a dark basement. Chizu walks in a dark hallway. As she walks the hallway, Chizu strips off her fashion clothes and puts on her laboratory gown and wears her glasses. She was Citrine. And it was Deathsight Organization's office.

Citrine enters another door and sees office desks with dividers, computers and files. She went to her desk and calls "Madame." She was told that her new target will be send via fax. Her fax machine receives a data and prints. Citrine comments that her being a Deathsight member hinders her career as a model. The fax machine stops. Citrine picks up the paper. She gasped that she saw already the target person earlier at the mall.

______________________________________________

Makoto was walking with Junichiro at the mall. Junichiro tells Makoto that he still would like to be in friends with her. Makoto admitted that it was hard for her to deal with him again. She said that she was trying to get over the bad memory but she also admitted that it was hard to do it right away. He apologizes to her again. He said he didn't intent to hurt her. Makoto says that it is already in the past and they have to move on in their lives. She admitted her wrong expectation also cause her grief of a past memory. Makoto says that she should expect much.

Asanuma greets them. He said to Junichiro that Chizu is waiting at the restaurant. He gave him a bouquet of roses to give to Chizu. Junichiro goes the restaurant with them. From the distance they saw Chizu waiting in one of the tables. Junichiro says that she is admirable and pretty. Asanuma pushes him to go now to the table. Makoto and Asanuma goes outside. They saw the two talking in the table from a distance outside. Makoto looks at them.

"_She is admirable and pretty"_ Junichiro's description of Chizu echoes in Makoto's mind. She felt a pinch of jealousy. "Why am I feelings this when I shouldn't be" She thought. "We live separate lives now that is how it is going to be."

_______________________________________________

Asanama begs to Junichiro to share the story that happened in a date with Chizu. Junichiro said that he told Chizu that he was the one who gave the flowers for Chizu. He said that Chizu appreciated it and sent her thanks to Asanuma by giving free passes for the Tokyo Fashion Show next month. Asanuma was happy to have the passes.

After a while, Asanuma walks alone in the mall park to see Makoto. An orange hair woman in laboratory gown with eyeglasses appears from a distance. Asanuma looks on as she walks toward him. The woman says that he was on her target files. He tries to recognize her as he tries to understand what she is talking about.

"Huh… Chi--" Asanuma tries to recognize her.

The woman tosses her laboratory gown and reveals herself. "No. Citrine! I represent the Deathsight Organization."

"Citrine?!" Asanuma puzzled. Citrine shoots a blast her from palm to extract Asanuma's pure heart crystal. Asanuma struggles and screams from pain. Makoto hears him and sees them from the corner. She calls the Inner senshi. Makoto was about to join the scene when suddenly Junichiro appears as he try get the crystal from Citrine. Citrine awake a quartz monster and throws Junichiro in the wall. He was knock away and whispers Asanuma's name as he goes unconscious.

"Junichiro! Asanuma! It is wrong to join the fight against the enemies." Makoto thinks. "Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Citrine extracts a black essence to a test tube from the pure heart crystal. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Who the hell?!"

"I won't forgive someone like you to hurt my friends who have pure hearts" Sailor Jupiter says. "I will punish you in the name of the planet Jupiter. I am the soldier of protection. I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Citrine and the monster were hit. Jupiter snatcher the pure heart crystal and return it to Asanuma. He return to breathe again. She was about to attend to Junichiro when Citrine stop her.

"Don't move or this guy will die" Citrine says as the monster grabs Junichiro by the neck and strangles him.

"This time will be a 100% success!" Citrine says. "You sailor soldiers keep on interrupting my mission. I cannot keep on failing as I want to gain a higher position in Deathsight but at the same time I love my other popular career" She laughed as she raise that test tube.

A ball of light her hand and it shatters. She couldn't believe it. She failed. It was the shadowed senshi again. She says again that Earth is in threat. Citrine retaliated in anger and blast a "Shinning Pyrite" to the shadowed senshi. A Mars Flame Sniper stopped it. Sailor Moon and the other Inner senshi appeared. The shadowed senshi thanks for saving her from the attack and jumps away after. Citrine ordered again to destroy the senshi. The monster blast shards of stars to the Inner senshi.

"Flower Hurricane!"

The shard of stars destroys. It knocks away Citrine and the monster. "I won't forgive you for hurting them" Jupiter says as he carries the unconscious Junichiro to the others. "Supreme Thunder!"

The thunders blast the Citrine and the monster. "Moon Silver Crystal Ethereal Illumination!"

The quartz monster destroys. But as soon as they recover Citrine was gone too.

Junichiru opens his eyes and returns to his consciousness. Jupiter goes to attend him. "Are you…" Junichiru weakly whispers. "… the one who save me?" Jupiter nooded.

Meanwhile atop the building the Outer senshi just watched what happened. "That mysterious senshi appears again…" Sailor Uranus says.

"And the new enemies too. Calling themselves Deathsight?" Sailor Neptune says. "Why do they need the pure heart crystals?"

Sailor Pluto stands behind and while Sailor Saturn sits on the edge looking down at them.

________________________________________________

The bright sunsets appears at the bus station. Makoto and Asanuma fetches Junichiro to the bus going to Kawaguchi.

"I will surely miss your company" Asanuma says then looks at Makoto. "I mean… we will miss you, right, Makoto?"

"Yes…of course" Makoto replied almost in whisper. Junichiro smiled. He then boards the bus as Makoto looks on.

Asanuma waves a goodbye as Junichiro looks on them sitting on the bus. Makoto's green eyes fill with sadness. The bus moves on. After a few meters it stops. Junichiro steps on the door then Makoto runs to him.

"I forget to say to you that my relationship with Misami didn't work out. Thank you for the friendship." Junichiro says and takes Makoto's hand. He gave her a Sasanqua flower. "Let's exchange letters. I am looking forward to see you again, Makoto… I will miss you."

Makoto agreed as she holds the Sansanqua. Junichiro walks back inside the bus and it start to go again. Makoto chases the bus. She stops after a few paces and wave goodbye to Junichiro.

I will remember the beautiful memories. Makoto thought as she smells the Sasanqua. "Goodbye!" She waves as the bus rolls toward the road leading to a bright orange sunset.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is a "**Jupiter Memory**" - a backstory for Makoto Kino. All throughout, Makoto is always caught talking about the older senpai who broke her heart that lead her to move a place from where the current Inner senshi are living. And in the manga plot especially in Volume 11, "Casablanca Memories" she stated her favorite flower Sasanqua reminds her a memory of being heart broken. I try to explore these themes to make this stand-alone and backstory for Makoto. This also marks the return of Asanuma Ittou who has quite a series of appearance in the manga plot than in the anime. I hope you like it._

**Note:**_ Harumi means "springtime beauty" while Chiba as we know means "Earth".  
All comments are welcome._


End file.
